The Kiss 2: Repercussions
by Ayumi3
Summary: Chapter 2 - Irvine is rescued and Squall fights with Garden faculty member. Seifer gets kicked out of the disciplinary committee. If you like madness then you might like this :P
1. The Madness Of Selphie Tilmitt

Disclaimer: don't own the characters yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

The Kiss 2:Repercussions

Seifer got out of the shower and looked at his body in the mirror. He stuck his chest out and smiled. Very manly, he thought. His hand reached out for his deodorant which was sitting amongst piles of other bathroom goodies. He was about to spray himself with it until he decided to look at it. The label very clearly stated that it was 'Citrus Fresh'. He scowled at it and threw it straight into the bin.

"What sort of a man wants to go around smelling citrus fresh?" he said to himself in a loud booming voice. "Not me, from now on I'm going to smell like a man should..... errrmmm..... HA HA HA!"

After getting dressed he decided to take a stroll down the corridor and say good morning to all the ladies. Along his travels he met up with his ex-instructor Quistis and all-round screwball Selphie.

"Good morning ladies. HA HA HA!" he bellowed.

"Are you feeling OK Seifer?" Quistis asked as pleasantly as she could.

"Never better. HA HA HA!"

"Why are you laughing like that?"

"Like what?" Seifer asked, hoping that they didn't think he wasn't sounding like a complete and utter idiot. "This is a manly laugh. HA HA HA!"

"Pee-yew! What is that smell?" Selphie asked loudly, with her fingers pinching her nose. "Have you had a wash today?"

"This is a manly smell. HA HA HA!"

"Oh enough with the ha ha ha's Seifer!" Quistis yelled with annoyance.

Seifer quickly shut his mouth. His laughter and loud voice had only driven the two away. Well, maybe it was the smell more than it was his boisterousness. But even so he really hoped that it wouldn't have that sort of effect on all the women in Garden.

Quistis and Selphie had quickly hurried away without him noticing. He was too busy thinking about how he could definitely attract members of the opposite sex. They on the other hand had business to attend to. Or at least they were going to check up on Irvine. The poor guy had been stuck in his dorm all weekend but no one wanted to question why. Selphie seemed to be getting more insane by the minute and now had the habit of scaring people without intending to.

Quistis had insisted that she see to Irvine as it didn't really seem sanitary to keep him in there for so long. She had wanted Dr Kadowaki to come along too but Selphie told her that there was no need to bring the doctor along. After all, what if someone really needed medical assistance but there was no one to help them because she was too busy looking at her boyfriend? Ha, boyfriend. That made Quistis laugh. He was more like an unhealthy obsession and if he had any sense then he would get out of that relationship as soon as possible.

"Here we are!" Selphie yelled happily. "Knock knock! Anybody home?"

From inside there were a few muffled noises and the occasional gagging sound but no one came to open the door like Quistis had hoped. Instead Selphie had to tap in the code and watch as the door slid open. She skipped in merrily whilst Quistis took a step back as she looked at the sight in front of her.

"Mmmm.....hmmmahhh!"

Somehow Selphie had managed to hang Irvine from the ceiling by his feet. It was a wonder that the ceiling hadn't caved in though it did show signs of cracking. He looked as though he was in a cocoon. She had used bandages and toilet paper to wrap him up so that he wouldn't get away and to gag him she had used the belt from a dressing gown. It was like something out of one of those old horror films. Selphie was the mad scientist and Irvine was her monster in the making.

Irvine was twisting and turning vigorously, trying to get Quistis' attention so that she would take him down. She would have done if Selphie hadn't been in the room with her as she wasn't sure what the deranged loon would do.

"Don't you think this is the perfect punishment?" Selphie laughed.

"Errrmm...don't you think you should let him down?" Quistis asked.

"What? No way! If I let him down then he'll only go and harass more women. The only way he can be faithful is if I leave him up here."

Irvine began to cry and Selphie patted him on the back. Or at least it looked like it was his back. You couldn't be sure with the amount of material which had been wrapped around him.

Quistis took a couple of steps back and banged on the door to make it open. Selphie slowly walked towards her so she hit it harder and harder until....

SHOOM

Phew. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw the door slide back into place. Whilst she would agree that Irvine was nothing but a womaniser he didn't deserve that. No one did.

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who read the original then don't worry, the 'kiss' will come into the story in the next few chapters or so. For those who didn't read the original then it might help if you did ^_^ I probably shouldn't have made Selphie so mad but no one with at least a bit of sanity would have used that as a punishment. Also, the idea for Seifer's laugh came from the Discworld novel Hogfather where Death says HO.HO.HO. at the end of every line to make himself more jolly =P Well review please! And if you have any ideas then who knows, I may even use them.


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter Two - The Great Escape

Zell peeked round the corner....nothing.  He beckoned for the others to follow and then he tip toed quietly through the hall.  Rinoa and Quistis slowly wheeled a trolly round and Squall was behind them.  They made their way towards Irvine's dorm as silently as they could.  When they got there Quistis tapped in the code and then felt sorry for Irvine as the door opened, revealing his dangling body.

"Oh my God.  The girl is a freak!"  Zell exlaimed.

"Shhhh!" Quistis put her finger to her lips and then pulled the trolly in.  Zell and Rinoa went in also but Squall stood outside to keep on the look out.

Rinoa handed Zell a knife which she had put in her pocket and he climbed on a chair so that he was at the right hight.

"Mmhhhmmmmm!"

"Hey Irvine, we're here to rescue you." Rinoa whispered.  She gave him the thumbs up sign and he showed a look of relief.

"Ewww....Have you been to the toilet like this?" Zell pinched his nose so that he wouldn't have to smell the stink which was wafting from Irvine.  "This is disgusting."

"Hurry up Zell," Quistis moaned.

The blonde quickly cut his way through the rope which was keeping the cacooned male tied to the ceiling.  As it broke, he fell into the trolly which had been positioned underneath him.  The girls wheeled him out of the room and smiled at Squall.  They all began to leave.

"Halt!  What do you think you're doing?  You're not supposed to be up at this time."

Behind them was one of the faculty members.  He wasn't happy with what was going on and was bound to want a full explanation which he probably wouldn't believe anyway and then they'd end up with detention for weeks.  Squall walked towards him and told the others to just make a run for it.

"Well Mr Leonheart, how are you going to explain this?" the man asked.

Squall stared into his eyes, or at least he thought he was looking at his eyes.  You just couldn't tell with that darn hat over them.

"I don't need to explain anything," he replied cooly and took a step closer.

"I'm going to have to report this to Headmaster Cid.  I don't think he'll very pleased and he might even dock your wages."

"You're not going to tell him anything."

The faculty member laughed out loud.  If Squall thought that he could get away with anything just because he saved the world then he had another thing coming.  

"I hate the lot of you!" Squall declared.  "You and your...silly pointy hats!  I'm not going to put up with your moaing anymore!  All you are is a number!  What are you?  34? 156?"

"I am not a number!" The man cried out and then looked behind him to make sure that there weren't any large white balls.  "You've done it this time.  Prepare to fight!"

The pair looked at eachother.  The man lunged at Squall who quickly dodged and elbowed him in the back of the head.  The man then jumped back and laughed again.

"Now I'm going to give you a reason to hate me and my 'pointy hat'!"

He lifted it off of his head and then threw it at Squall who was totally unphased.  He drew out his gunblade and sliced the hat in two.

"Y-you owe me a new hat!" shouted the faculty member as he ran away.

Squall smirked.  Round one to him.

***

At about 4am Seifer was heading over to Fujin's dormitory.  She had just called him, saying that her and Raijin needed to speak to him and that it was urgent.  So, dressed in nothing but his boxers and his dressing gown he headed over there.  Fujin was wide awake and looked rather smug about something which worried him.  She made him sit down.  Raijin was trying his best not to fall asleep and every now and then Fujin had to kick him to make sure that he didn't.

"What's this all about?" Seifer asked, rubbing his eyes.

"FIRED."  Fujin added a small laugh at the end of this word and then noticed how Raijin was now cowering in the corner.  Seifer looked slightly confused and there was a hint of anger in his eyes.  How could they fire him?

"I'm the leader of this committee!" he shouted.  "If anyone can fire someone then it's me!"

"We had a.....vote....ya know."

Seifer's eyes turned towards Raijin.  He hadn't known of any vote which was going on and how could they vote when there was only two of them?  It was hardly fair, especially as Fujin had probably told Raijin that she would kick him to death if he didn't vote for her.  

"You can't have a vote without telling me.  I demand a revote!"

Unfortunatly Seifer's words fell on deaf ears.  Fujin laughed in his face and kicked Raijin so that he would do the same.

"YOU DID IT."  Fujin revealed.

And she was right.  3 years ago, about 4 months after Seifer had joined the disciplinary committee, he had kicked out the original leader using the same tactics.  Needless to say he never thought that his friends would do the same to him.  He always thought that they were only part of the group because he was and that even if they wanted rid of him then they would be too scared to do so.

"Wait, what have I done to deserve this?  You losers would be nothing without me and you know that!"

"NO LONGER PART.  ALWAYS OFF.  WANTING GIRLS."

"Fujin's right ya know?  For the past few weeks you haven't been with us to sort anything out...."  Raijin cut off, he always got nervous when Seifer was angry.

Seifer just wanted to kill one, if not both of them.  They knew how much the disciplinary committee meant to him.  Without it there was nothing for him to do with his life.  Oh the horror.  He didn't say one word to them and instead just walked out, his eyes full of rage.  He was going to get back in to that group.  Somehow....

***

Poor Irvine sat shivering in Zell's room.  He had just had a shower and was wearing only a towel as nothing of Zell's would fit him and his clothes were in the wash.  He hadn't said a complete sentance once since his rescue.  It would seem that Selphie had caused more damage than anyone had first assumed.  He had generally been only coming out with one word at a time.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Zell asked him.

"N-no..." Irvine shivered.  His eyes were staring into space, or at least at bowl on the table.

Zell shook his head.  What was he to do with him?  It was going to take a lot of work to help get him back to normal and there was still one problem which they had to deal with, Selphie.  What the hell were they going to do when she found out that her boyfriend was missing?  And what would Irvine do when he next saw her?  They had to get her to see Dr. Kadowaki as quickly as possible.  Anything to get her demented mind back into the real world.

"Would you like to go to bed?  You must be tired,"  Zell smiled at his friend.

"C-can't sleep.  Selphie....."

From Irvine's ramblings the group had decided that Selphie must have got to him when he was asleep.  He was a deep sleeper and absolutely nothing would wake him up.  So when he woke up the next day he found himself hanging from his ceiling.  At first he thought that he was dreaming but after about 10 minutes he knew that it was reality.

Over the next few days Zell and his friends would take good care of him and try to somehow keep Selphie away.

Author's Note: I'm back!  Sorry for taking so long to carry on, I just couldn't think of anything decent to do with the story line.  Oh and if you're confused with the white ball, it's a reference to an old TV show called "The Prisoner".  Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and I promise that the story will lighten up! ^_^


End file.
